


Out of Luck

by Dzuljeta



Series: Finer Feelings [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Inktober 2019, Kissing, Or is it fictober?, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Time Lady Rose, good luck charms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 20:37:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20880332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dzuljeta/pseuds/Dzuljeta
Summary: Rose refuses to follow the Doctor's plan, much more worried about nothing going right, likely because of her not wearing her good luck charm.Based on theNow? Now you listen to me?prompt.





	Out of Luck

_Day 3_

**Out of Luck**

“_ Now? Now you listen to me?” _

“I think you’re just like every bloke I have ever met in that regard,” Rose sighed bitterly at him, suddenly incredibly happy she did follow the suggestion the alien matchmaker had given her. Even if it has been because of the unwelcome chill felt in the _ terrace. _

Rose was certain the Doctor wouldn’t mind witnessing her having some interesting sensual thoughts about him, but she has decided against it. They haven't been anywhere close to exchanging their most private thoughts, so why would she need to risk it?

“I won’t give in to the atmosphere supposed to make us either be lured into a shag or die of shame just to save me. I’m terribly sorry, Doctor. I can’t.”

“They wouldn’t allow us to die of shame,” the Doctor said, unable to stop himself. “They honestly think the removal of underwear is the easiest way-”

_ I really don’t care about any of this, _Rose exhaled. “All I want is to get back into the TARDIS and feel safe again.”

_ Don’t you feel safe with me, Rose? _The Time Lord asked her, surprised.

_ Not always, _the girl sighed. “I have always had my good luck charm with me, yet I have decided to keep it safe aboard the ship this morning and look where it has got me!”

The alien shrugged. “Remember, you’re not the only one going through this situation,” he reminded. Luckily for him, Rose has gifted him with an extended glimpse to a sight impossible to ever forget. There was no way he was going to regret that. 

But, to make her smile, he swore to himself was going to give the charm to her as soon as they got on board. Funnily, she was hardly ever talking about the things Jackie has given her, it usually being the other way around.

Without any delay, the Doctor has breathed something in Gallifreyan to his faithful old vessel and, with a brutal fall onto the console room fall, Rose and the Doctor were teleported aboard.

“I don’t think the TARDIS is going to forgive this unexpected return to us so soon. She likes knowing when tp,” the Gallifreyan said, not at all concerned.

He has got a fair reason to be concerned a minute later, having hurried to bring Rose the good luck charm as soon as they were back and broken Rose’s good luck charm to pieces when it has slipped out of his hands (accidentally, of course). 

He couldn’t face her. Who could say, maybe Rose Tyler has truly been believing in its protective powers. Besides, their meeting the silly woman with her silly request can’t have meant Rose was extremely pleased, no matter what she’d been showing.

Of course, Rose has chosen to appear in the room just then, hiding her hands from him. "Everything’s a mess today. Remind me to never forget to take it with me again!”

She saw the bits of her good luck charm on the floor then. “What happened?”

“An accident. I’m sorry!”

“Mum has gifted it to me.”

“I can give you anything. Any good luck charm you please. From any place in the world.”

Rose burst into tears. “Now? Now you listen to me? With my only remaining bond with Mum and her protection broken, it’s only natural nothing goes right!”

The Doctor pulled Rose into an embrace. “_ I _ can be your good luck charm, if only you’d allow me to be.”

“How?” She asked him quietly.

“You are a Time Lady. I am a Time Lord. Being the last living beings of a pretty much extinct species connects us with an inner need to save each other. _ Could _I be the one bringing you luck?”

Rose giggled. “Please, enchant me with your wonderful abilities of protecting me, Time Lord.”

He beamed at her, enchanting her with a passionate kiss.

Rose breathed out, stunned, backing away from him almost unwillingly.

_ What have I done to deserve this kind of affection from you, Doctor? Or is it your way of saying you’re sorry? _

“I have always wanted to do this,” the Doctor said calmly. “Assuming me labelling you as my _ betrothed _doesn’t make you uncomfortable?”

_ It doesn’t. _

“Brilliant!”

_ Something else does. _

The Doctor paled. _ Yes? _

Rose rolled her eyes at him. “You make me undress for you. Almost make me imagine shagging you. And now, you finally decide it’s about time to kiss me?”

“Ah. Sorry. I thought you’d appreciate it,” the Gallifreyan said uncomfortably. “With the brave striptease-like _ performance _of yours, I thought it was time- Thought we were- I’m sorry! So sorry!” His face was growing redder with each word said.

Rose gulped. “Don’t be sorry. _ I _should be sorry.”

“Why?”

“I don’t really care about any good luck charms, Doctor,” she breathed into him. “In fact, the one Mum has given me has been broken for months. I have ordered myself a replica of it, just to keep her happy,” Rose admitted.

The Doctor beamed at her, not having expected this. 

_ Am I allowed to be the one bringing you luck from now on, Rose Tyler? _

She nodded.


End file.
